Boxing
Boxing is one of the five games featured in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. Description The objective of Boxing is to reduce your opponents health meter and get a K.O. to win the match. In order to get a K.O. the player must weaken the opponent and then knock him/her on the ground. The opponent must stay on the ground for 10 seconds to win the round. The player has three rounds to accomplish this. Gameplay Gameplay involves holding the Wii Remote and Nunchuk like Boxing gloves and thrusting the controllers as if punching an opponent. How to get Bronze, Silver and Gold gloves 'Bronze Gloves:' You can unlock the bronze gloves when you defeat Mavel with the normal gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. And when the Boxing starts you have bronze gloves. 'Silver Gloves:' You can unlock the silver gloves when you defeat Herem with the normal gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. And when the Boxing starts you have silver gloves. 'Gold Gloves:' You can unlock the gold gloves when you defeat Motak with the normal gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. And when the Boxing starts you have gold gloves. 'Starters' #Ryan #Takumi #Kentaro #Marco #Shinnosuke #Martin #Akira #Steve #Chris #Oscar #David #Hiroshi #Daisuke #James #Andy #Emma Wii Sports #Víctor #Shouta #Kathrin #Luca #Nick #Tatsuaki #Mike #Hayley (sometimes PRO) #Alex (sometimes PRO) 'Pros' #Anna #Ren #Michael #Tyrone #Pierre #Rachel #Theo #Saburo #Sarah #Eva #Yoko #Jake #Elisa Wii Sports 'Other Higher Skills' #Samu #Bernardo #Matias #Lucy #Kalle #Tony #Tina #Meg #Abe-Chris #Masa #Marius Wii Sports #Dan Wii Sports #Doris #Naoko Wii Music #Donna Wii Music #John Wii Music #Naz Wii Music #Ross Wii Music #Marsha Wii Music #Johnny #Jary Wii Sports Resort #Riku 'Champion' #Matt Strategies Try to get a clear shot to the front, then come around the side. Wii Sports Club Boxing returns as a sport in Wii Sports Club with many changes. The outside of the ring has changed to seat more people and there are now assistants cheering for the playing beside the ring and before a new round starts, they give the Mii water and spray them. The outfits of the Miis have changed, Miis now wear boots, and now all Miis wear vests regardless of gender. The first CPU is [[]] and the champion is [[]]. 'CPUs in order of level' Starters Level 1: Ryan, Takumi, Kentaro Level 2: Marco, Sihnnosuke Level 3: Martin, Akira Level 4: Steve, Chris, Oscar Level 5: David, Hiroshi Level 6: Daisuke, James, Andy Level 7: Richardo, Joost Level 8: [[]], [[]], [[]] Level 9: [[]], [[]] Level 10: [[]], [[]], [[]] 'Pros - Stars' Level ★1: Hiroshi Wii Sports Club , Fumiko Wii Sports Club Level ★2: [[]], [[]], [[]] Level ★3: [[]], [[]] Level ★4: [[]], [[]], [[]] Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the Champion): Rin Wii Sports Club, Mark 2 Level ★6: Chris 2, Araceli 2, Rui 2 Level ★7: Megan Wii Sports Club, Jianjun Level ★8: Jin-ah, Jessie, Silke Level ★9: Max-Joost, Clau-Elena Level ★10: Tommy, Hannah, Pit, etc... 'Other Higher Grades' Some Grades will be skipped because it will be to many player and not for any Grade up to the champion have a Grade. Category:Boxing Category:Wii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Boxing Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii Boxing